Samus Aran's Gunship
Samus's Gunship is a hunter-class gunship that was custom built for Samus by the Galactic Federation shipyards of Aliehs III. Overview Samus's gunship is primarily used for rapid transport, though it is also capable of combat, should the need arise. Its armaments include twin power beam turrets and a retractable rear mounted plasma beam. It's versatile cockpit features both a mobile energy recharge system and a micro factory for the production of ammunitions. It is built with a sophisticated computer capable of storing mission data. There is no other ship like it, and the distinct hull lines clearly identify it. The ship's name, or if it even has one, is unknown. When Samus enters the gunship, she can save her progress and restore health and ammunition. Aside from Galactic Pinball, the gunship has never been directed by the player in-game until Metroid Prime Hunters was released, allowing selective flight between worlds. Interviews stated that there was going to be portions of the game where the player would control the ship, but it was dropped because it broke up the pace of the gameplay. This function was expanded upon for Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, where the player could fly to different sections on individual planets, as well. The first ship of Samus's that had ever been shown in any media was the Hunter IV (the likely origin of the Hunter Class name in the Prime series), debuting in the Captain N: The Game Master comic. It is, by far, the largest. She is also shown piloting another Galactic Federation ship in the Nintendo Comics System when she abondons them, and many other air and spacecraft (along with tanks and piles of other weapons) that she had collected and stored in The Locker. While Samus uses ships that look different, it may be the case that the game designers just remade Samus ship for every game she used one rather than re-using old sprites and 3D models. This is likely the case. Specifications These specifications are according to scans in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Versions ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' .]] Samus's gunship in ''Metroid: Zero Mission is the first version of her gunship as Zero Mission was her first mission on Zebes. Interestingly, Metroid did not feature Samus's gunship. However, Zero Mission shows Samus's gunship crashing near the Space Pirate Mothership after destroying Mother Brain due to a Space Pirate attack, forcing Samus to hijack an escape pod from the Mother Ship in order to escape Zebes, though this part was not in the original Metroid. ''Metroid Prime'' Samus' gunship in Metroid Prime resembles her helmet. Metroid Prime was the first game in the ''Metroid'' series to show what Samus' gunship would look like in 3D. It also revealed some information on the ship by using the Scan Visor on it. A Space Pirate scan also reveals that the ship has some form of cloaking device. Note that unlike in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, in Metroid Prime Samus' ship cannot refill her Power Bombs. This is currently unknown why. The gunship seen in Metroid Prime: Hunters is the exact same as the one seen in Prime. However, in Hunters, Samus can enter her ship and fly from planet to planet. A similar system was later used in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. This gunship is stated to have "survived Samus Aran's mission on Planet Zebes", implying that it's actually the same ship as from Zero Mission, with its appearance altered from the pirate attack. It is unknown if the other ship from Echoes, Return of Samus, and Super is related. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' .]] Samus's Gunship underwent a few changes between ''Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The multi-directional rockets on the bottom were replaced with devices resembling landing pods, and the ship became wider, more closely resembling the ship from Metroid II and Super Metroid. The logbook entry was also expanded, giving more data on the ship, including the fact that it was custom-built for Samus on Aliehs III. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' .]] In ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Samus' ship is a fusion of Chozo and Galactic Federation technology. It was designed by Samus herself and is completely unique. Its powerful Chozo biotech computer allows the ship to engage in complex activities and have basic intelligence. It is later equipped with both a Ship Grapple Beam node on the underside and Federation Ship Missile Launchers, which are stored in the front prows and deploy when firing. It should be noted that the ship's design bears similarities to the gunship she receives in Metroid Fusion. The ship lands on its wings, and Samus enters from the underside rather than the top. Samus is able to control her ship via the Command Visor. Samus can lock onto targets for the gunship to land on, to shoot Ship Missiles at, or to pick up and drop with the Ship Grapple. This is the first instance in the Metroid series where this was made possible. Using the gunship, Samus travels from planet to planet. Samus can enter the gunship at will anytime it is near. A lot of information, including Corruption Level, amount of enemy kills and more can be checked inside its cockpit. It is unknown why Samus uses this ship in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, but uses another gunship in the chronologically following game Metroid II which most resembles her gunship from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Whether the change involves the mysterious ship seen in Corruption's secret ending (believed to be the Delano 7) is currently unknown. It's possible that she created a totally new ship but lost it at some point, forcing her to switch to her old ship by Metroid II. It is also plausible that she chooses to use different ships, depending on the type of mission she is given. it is also completely possible that game designers just redesigned Samus' ship, making this ship the same Samus uses in every game par Zero Mission and Fusion. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' .]] ''Metroid II's Gunship is similar to that of the Gunship used in Super Metroid and Metroid Prime 2, but without the landing pads on the corners. The ship itself cannot replenish Samus' energy and missiles, but jumping into the ship and using the Morph Ball to roll around will reveal energy and missile battery items hidden inside. .]] ''Super Metroid The gunship used in Super Metroid resembles the one used in Metroid II but smaller and with three landing pads on the underside. ''Metroid Fusion'' .]] In the opening sequence of ''Metroid Fusion, the gunship that had served Samus from Metroid Prime to Super Metroid crashed into an asteroid field. Samus escaped, and, after recovering from an X Parasite attack, was given a new ship. Though there are few specifics available on the new ship, there are several noticeable external differences. The new ship has been colored purple, and has wings that extend downwards to land instead of landing on its belly or hovering above the ground. Instead of entering this ship from a hatch on top, Samus stands underneath it, and a beam automatically comes down and pulls her in from beneath. The most important feature of the new ship is an on-board computer, which Samus names Adam after an old commanding officer of hers. The computer takes the role of her new CO, issuing her commands through various navigation rooms in the BSL research station. By the end of the game, Adam (the computer) has adopted the memory and demeanor of the real Adam Malkovich, which had been uploaded to a computer before his death, thus adapting to the name Samus already gave him. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary, Ganondorf and Bowser use a gigantic Subspace Gunship to battle against Meta-Knight's Halberd, however, despite the Halberd's weapon power it was quickly disposed of, by a cannon aboard the battle ship splitting it from end to end, and it exploded above the sea. Much to Ganondorf's surprise, four spacecraft emerge from the explosion; Captain Falcon's Falcon Flier, Falco's Arwing, Captain Olimar's Hocotate ship, and Samus's gunship. They begin to attack the Subspace Gunship, but this is quickly revealed to be a ruse, as Kirby flies in on a Dragoon and guts the ship. Ganondorf and Bowser retreat into the Subspace bubble, and are quickly followed by the Falcon Flier, Falco's Arwing, Samus's gunship, Kirby's Dragoon, and lastly, the Hocotate ship. None of the ships are seen again, but each is featured as a trophy. Category:Spacecraft